The present disclosure generally relates to a lithography system, and more particularly, to an image processing-based lithography system and a method of coating a target object.
A lithography system is an apparatus used to form a desired pattern on a substrate. An exposure process using the lithography system is an essential part of a semiconductor process. A desired pattern may be formed on a substrate using an exposure process. To form the desired pattern on the substrate, a photomask on which a pattern is formed may be employed. Since the pattern formed on the photomask is fixed as a specific pattern, the photomask should be replaced with a new photomask to form a new pattern on the substrate. In a semiconductor process, frequent changes of photomasks may lead to increased fabrication cost and reduced throughput. Accordingly, a new lithography system that is cost-effective and highly productive is required.
In addition, a packaging (e.g., coating) process, which is cost-effective for small-sized chips, significantly affects the integrated circuit (IC) industry. Presently, commercially available radio-frequency identifications (RFIDs) and light-emitting devices (LEDs) have a chip size of about 200 μm or less. A pick-and-place technique is being applied in the production of small-sized chips. As the number of chips fabricated on a single semiconductor wafer increases, the pick-and-place technique causes a lower processing speed, lower throughput, and higher cost. Accordingly, a new process that is highly cost-effective and increases processing speed and throughput is needed.